Erreur de Fortune
by Glee.Crisscolfer
Summary: Ils sont beaux, intelligents. L'un et riche, l'autre non. Et c'est bien là que se trouve le problème...
1. Parcequ'il faut bien un début

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic ! Pour mes lecteurs de « Last Friday Night. » Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais mettre la suite aujourd'hui... J'ai donc décidé de publier ceci à la place, pour me faire pardonner. ^^

Voilà j'ai fait mon petit topo, je peux maintenant vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **Kurt et Blaine sont des personnages appartenant à nos chers Dieux, les scénaristes de Glee, en particulier Ryan Murphy !^^

* * *

_Erreur de Fortune._

Parce-qu'il faut bien un début...

Il vérifia que ses cheveux bouclés restaient bien aplati par son gel en passant une main dans ces derniers, la peur de trouver une bouclettes rebelles au ventre. Il soupira, après cinq minutes d'inspection, soulagé, puis il rajusta la cravate de son costume, gonfla le torse et traversa le portail imposant, plaqué or, du célèbre lycée McKinley. Sur sa sacoche en cuir était inscrit, dans une plaque dorée, les lettres « **B.A »**. Blaine Anderson. Garçon à la belle carrure, de petite taille, les yeux verts/ors et la peau légèrement mate. Appartenant à un milieu modeste, il avait réussi à décrocher une bourse, grâce à ses excellentes notes, lui permettant d'entrer dans cette fameuses écoles, normalement réserver aux élèves issus de riches familles. Blaine était nerveux. Très nerveux. Il était le premier à rentrer dans ce lycée sans billets de mille dollars dans les poches. Le regard des autres allait être pesant, et dur à porter. Il passa à côté d'un belle fontaine en marbre, représentant un sorte de lutin souriant, et entra dans la cours principale où tous les élèves étaient agglutinés devant les panneaux de répartition des classes. Il se fit le plus discret possible, voulant retarder ces regards qu'il craignait tant. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à passer inaperçu sous l'agitation générale de la foule. Il mit un moment avant de voir son nom au milieu des multiples feuilles. Classe 3.A, salle 312. Il se dirigea avec hâte vers le bâtiment principale, priant pour qu'il trouve la salle sans difficulté, et sans se perdre. Ce lycée était en effet immense. Il comptait en tout six bâtiments et trois cours. Blaine ne connaissait pour le moment que le bâtiment principale, le self et le dortoir. En pénétrant dans le grand hall du lycée, le jeune garçon en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà vu des photos sur le net, bien évidemment, mais la beauté de l'intérieur était beaucoup plus impressionnante en vrai. Entièrement en pierre, le hall donné sur un grand escalier qui partait des deux côtés. Les grandes fenêtres illuminaient le carrelage blanc. Plusieurs banc ,en un magnifique bois vernis, le plus souvent encadrés avec des plantes, étaient disposé le long des murs de couloirs. C'était magnifique. L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté. Cet endroit , bien qu'époustouflant, puait le fric à plein nez. Blaine se sentit encore plus diminué qu'avant. Il inspira un grand coup, et gravit les marches de l'imposant escalier. Il y avait un étage pour chaque niveau, il en conclu que sa classe devait se trouvé au troisième étage. Il fut soulagé de voir sur la première porte qu'il croisa le chiffre « 310 » gravé. Il continua vers la droite, mais s'arrêta en entendant des voix. Il se cacha derrière une colonne, pas tout à fait prêt à endosser les regards, et essaya de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! S'écria une brunette, pas très grande, aux longs cheveux, en sautant dans les bras de deux autres personnes.

-Moi aussi Rachel. Répondit une autre fille, noire et ronde, aux cheveux ébènes et ondulés, en serrant fortement son amie.

_« Rachel ? » _Blaine n'était pas sur de lui, mais elle ressemblée beaucoup à Rachel Berry, l'unique fille de deux grandes stars de Brodway, elle même prodigieuse d'après les rumeurs. Si c'était bien elle, il avait du lourd dans sa classe.

-Eh, Mercedes ! Tu vas l'étouffer. S'exclama le garçon qui les accompagnées. Laisses en moi un peu.

-Je ne suis pas un objet Kurt. S'indigna Rachel.

Blaine ne connaissait pas la jeune black, mais son cœur avait raté lorsque son regard c'était posé sur le jeune garçon. Il le reconnu aussitôt. Kurt Hummel. Fils d'homme d'État, il passer souvent à la télévision avec son père, Burt. Il était sûrement l'un des plus riches du lycée et avait une classe phénoménale. _« Dur, dur. » _Pensa le nouveau en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

-On va directement s'installer dans la salle ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, tout sourire.

-Si tu veux. Répondirent ses deux amis en même temps.

Ils disparurent dans la salle de classe en riant, laissant Blaine seul. Il n'osait pas faire de même. Il préférait attendre une masse d'élève, pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. Il réussit finalement à entrer, sans se faire remarquer, en restant derrière plusieurs garçons. Il s'installa à une table au fond et attendit, comme les autres, leur professeur principal. Il inspecta tous élèves d'un coup d'œil, et fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Ils ne devaient pas être si célèbre que ça.

-Bonjour à tous.

Il sursauta à l'arrivé d'un homme aux cheveux... Bizarres.

-Je m'appelle William Schuester, et je serais votre professeur principal, ainsi que d'espagnole cette année. Je vais commencer par l'appel. Répondez juste présent. Blaine Anderson.

-Présent.

Évidemment, évidemment ! Il fallait que son nom de famille commence par un A ! Il s'essaya de rester neutre, alors que tout le monde le regardait et chuchotait probablement à son sujet.

-Rachel Berry.

-Présente.

Blaine tourna la tête vers la jeune fille de toute à l'heure. C'était donc bien elle. Il soupira, posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et attendit.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Présent.

Ses yeux dérivèrent instantanément sur le garçon. Celui-ci du se sentir observé car il se retourna, accrochant le regard du bouclé. A sa grande surprise, Kurt lui sourit. Ce sourire radoucissait son visage, assez froid, avec ses yeux bleus glace. Blaine lui sourit en retour, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il le trouvait juste magnifique. Un peu trop même.

-Mercedes Jones.

-Présente.

La main levée de la jeune fille le détacha du regard du beau brun. Il fixa sa table, gêné, les joues légèrement rosies. _« Qu'est ce qui me prend ? »_. Le reste de la matinée fut très long. Distribution des clés des chambres, emploie du temps etc... le bouclé ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards discrets au garçon, espérant croiser à nouveau son regard. Mais Kurt ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

Blaine soupira quand la sonnerie retentit enfin. Il récupéra ses affaires, se leva, et suivit les autres, pour se rendre au Self. Et descendit l'escalier, et prit la porte qui se trouvait derrière ce dernier. Le cœur l'adolescent rata un battement. Devant lui se trouvait un immense couloir tout en verre. Le Self en lui-même était époustouflant. Également en verre, une fontaine, fait du même marbre que celle de l'entrée, se trouvait en son centre. Les tables étaient répartit autours, et les cuisine se situaient dans le fond, la où le mur s'enfonçait en demi-cercle. Le tout était décoré de vaste plantes, dont certaine, voir la totalité, que Blaine ne connaissait pas. Le jeune garçon prit un plateau, où il y entreposa une assiette, des couverts et un verre, puis le fit glisser sur les rails. Alors qu'il se servait en purée, quelqu'un le bouscula violemment, le menaçant de le faire tomber. Il se retourna au quart de tour et s'exclama.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser !

Il se tétanisa. Lui qui ne voulais attirer l'attention c'était plutôt raté... Un garçon brun, très grand, se retourna.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-Heu... Je...

-Et puis t'es qui d'abord ? Oh, mais attends. Tu serais pas le SDF qui a obtenu une bourse ?

-Je ne suis pas SDF. Fulmina t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde qui n'a rien a foutre là. Ça revient au même. Rétorqua une blonde angélique qui se trouvait aux côtés du garçon. Ça va ? T'es pas trop impressionné par la tonne de nourriture ? Tien. T'en as plus besoin que moi.

Elle lui jeta de la purée au visage, très vite suivit par ses compagnes, puis de tout le monde. Tous se mirent, tandis que Blaine se recroquevillait sur lui même. Il ferma les yeux, et attendit. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

-Eh ! S'écria une femme d'une voix forte.

Elle se fraya, sans aucune résistance, un chemin entre les élèves. Elle avait une carrure très imposante, la faisant ressembler à un homme. Elle se plaça devant la pauvre victime et se mit à hurler.

-Non, mais vous êtes pas bien ? Foutez lui la paix !

Tous les élèves se dispersèrent, intimidés. La jeune femme aida le garçon à se lever et demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

Il se dégagea de l'adulte, refusant son aide, passa une vêtements pour enlever les plus grosses traces de nourriture et continua à remplir son plateau. La jeune femme soupira mais s'en alla, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait rien de sa part. Blaine chercha Kurt du regard. Il ne le connaissait pas, et ils ne s'étaient jamais parler, mais sa présence le rassurait. Lui faisait du bien. C'était qu'il pensait avant de le voir essuyer ses mains, pleines de purée. Il détourna la tête, dégoûté. Il avait été bien naïf sur ce coup la. Il lui avait sourit, certes, mais probablement par pitié. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers une table, bien à l'écart, encore plus malheureux qu'avant. _« Je hais cette école ! »_. Si elle n'était pas réputée pour son niveau intellectuelle, jamais il n'aurait essayé d'obtenir une bourse. Mais c'était le cas, et il le regrettait amèrement.

Le soir vint enfin. Blaine s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand on lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et sentit quelque chose de glacé lui fouetter le visage. Il poussa un râle et enleva les granités qu'il avait dans les yeux, pour pouvoir savoir qui lui avait infligé ça. Il ne réussit qu'à voir deux silhouettes s'en aller au loin et était persuadé que l'un d'eux était le garçon qui l'avait bousculé le matin même.

-Connards !

Il frappa violemment la porte sous l'effet de la colère et étouffa un cris de douleur. Il referma son autre main sur ses doigts devenu rouges et entra dans sa chambre. Il jeta négligemment son sac sur le bureau situé près de l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. C'était la première fois dans la journée qu'il ressentit un peu de joie dans le fait d'être dans une école riche. Leur chambre avait la taille d'un appartement et il avait donc des salle de bains individuels, spacieuse, et bien équipée. Il poussa un soupire de fatigue lorsque l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau nue et meurtrit. Après l'incident du Self, il n'avait pas cessé d'être victime de bousculade, de boulettes de papiers et d'insultes. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il voulait rentré chez lui. Il eu un petit rire à cette pensée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait rentrez chez lui. Comme quoi... Cet endroit n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. En se séchant les cheveux, il jeta un coup d'œil à son uniforme. _« Il faut que je le lave à la main, je n'ai pas le temps de faire une machine... »_. Il finit de se sécher, enfila son pyjama, et passa ses vêtement sous l'eau. Après avoir enlevé un peu près toute les tâches, il l'étendit prés devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Faisant encore chaud, pur un mois de Septembre, il décida carrément de l'ouvrir. Il pu enfin s'écrouler sur son lit moelleux. Il était épuisé et brisé de partout. La fatigue le submergea aussitôt. Cette journée avait été horrible, et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant...

* * *

Voilà ! Ça doit changer du prologue très court de LFN XD ! Enfin pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'aime mettre un petit sondage inutile à la fin de mes chapitre, comme celui ci-dessous :

Votre école de rêve, c'est quoi ?

-Une grande école. (Avec plein de bâtiment, plein de cours, plein d'élèves... Et plein de problèmes.)

-Un lycée du style américain. (Avec les casiers dans les couloirs, les clubs ! Et les profs qui ne connaissent pas leur matières X3)

-Autres (Genre : École de la petite maison dans la prairie. École japonaise avec les uniformes etc...)

Bon, je pense que je mettrais le deuxième chapitre Mercredi, ou Samedi. J'espère que vous attendez la suite avec impatience =) !

Glee.C


	2. Parcequ'il faut bien une suite

Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mit se chapitre Mercredi, j'ai été débordé par mes devoirs (Saleté de Profs à la C**) ensuite, pour la même raison, il se peut, je ferais tout mon possible, que je ne mette pas la suite de LFN. (Je suis encore désolé... -_-') Mais voilà un très long chapitre pour me pardonner !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

La réponse du sondage, en bas !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 _

**Parce-ce qu'il faut bien une suite...**

Blaine fut réveillé par des murmures. Il entrouvrit les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes et les sourcils froncés.

-Allez Kurt ! C'est une occasion en or.

-Je te dis qu'il va se réveiller.

-Mais allez !

-Fait le toi !

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai le vertige !

-Tina n'a qu'à le faire.

-Ça va abîmer mes mitaines !

-Tu les enlèves !

Le bouclé se redressa, un peu plus conscient de se qui l'entourait et de se qu'il entendait. _« Kurt ? ». _Il reconnu Rachel également mais ne connaissait pas cette « Tina ».

-Ça va ! J'ai compris, je vais le faire. S'énerva le jeune garçon. Passe moi l'échelle.

_« L'échelle ?». _L'adolescent se rappela automatiquement de son uniforme, étendu devant sa fenêtre... Grande ouverte. Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour s'extraire de ses couvertures et se plaça devant sa fenêtre.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t-il d'une voix ironique.

Les gosses de riches relevèrent la tête, surpris. Il s'agissait bien de Kurt et Rachel accompagné de le fameuse Tina, une asiatique au look gothique.

-Merde ! Barrez-vous ! S'écria cette dernière.

Elle décampa aussitôt, très suivit de son amie. Le jeune garçon, par contre, resta une seconde, le regard encré dans celui de Blaine, avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Le bouclé soupira, et ferma la fenêtre. _« Ok. Ne jamais la laisser ouverte... »_.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques mètres, essoufflés.

-J'espère qu'il va rien dire. Déclara Tina.

-A mon avis, il va pas se gêner. Qu'est ce que t'en pense Kurt ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La fille prodige se rapprocha et répéta.

-Kurt ?

-Ah ! Oui ,

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis sur la réaction du SDF.

-Il va rien dire.

-Quoi ?

-T as l'air bien sûr de toi. Fit remarquer la chinoise en croisant les bras.

-Il va rien dire, parce-que, déjà, il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'on a voulu faire quelque chose et il ne veut aucune aide. Vous l'avez bien vu hier, avec Coach Beiste.

-Mais on a laissé l'échelle là-bas. Rappela Rachel.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

-Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama la brunette, changeant complètement de sujet. On y va ?

-Ouais !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria d'un bon pas, suivis de Kurt qui traînait un peu plus les pieds. Il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il faisait à Blaine... Dans cette école, il fallait trois choses pour ce faire une bonne réputation : L'argent était la chose la plus primordiale, l'intelligence venait ensuite, et enfin, il y avait la facilité à suivre le mouvement. A rester dans les rangs. Kurt était très populaire, mais se sentait pourri jusqu'à la racine. La vérité était qu'il appréciait Blaine, il le trouvait tellement plus intéressant que les autres. Il devait vraiment être bon de l'avoir comme ami... Mais le simple fait de lui parler détruirait toute sa réputation, et Kurt avait peur... _« Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais faire face à ça... ». _

Le reste de la semaine fut encore plus fatigante que l'avait imaginer Blaine. Entre les slushies aux goûts exotiques, les croches-pieds dans les couloirs et les trucs, dont il ne voulais pas connaître la nature, glissés dans sa nourriture, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait mal par tout, mais le pire arrivait : Le premier cours de sport... Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'y aller. Tout le monde aller être contre lui, enfin c'était déjà le cas, sauf que là-bas, ils auront une raison et une arme pour l'humilier : Des balles. Il pria pour que se soit de la course.

Il força à enfiler son survêtement et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Toute sa classe était déjà là, la dévisageant comme à leur habitude.

-Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Blaine sourit en voyant que son professeur était la femme qui l'avait secouru le premier jour. Ça n'allait pas être si terrible finalement.

-Je m'appelle Shanon Beiste, et je serais votre professeur de sport. Comme aujourd'hui est le premier cours, je vais organiser des parties de balles aux prisonniers, deux contres deux, pour que je puisse voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec une balle entre les mains. Formez vos duo et choisissez un terrain. Vous êtes un nombre paire, il ne devrait donc pas avoir de problèmes.

L'adolescent soupira. _« Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et me mettre avec la personne qui restera seule... »_. Il décida de s'asseoir dans les gradins, pour être plus confortablement installé.

-Je vais avec qui ? S'exclame Rachel, le regard perdu vers ses deux amis.

-Va avec Mercedes.

-T'es sûr ? Tu risques de tomber avec... Elle pointa Blaine du menton, l'air dégoûté. Lui.

-Je sais. Mais au moins, vous serez à deux.

-Oh. T'es trop mignon. Mercedes enroula son cou de son bras et le serra contre elle. Courage. Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Kurt sourit. Il voulait être avec Blaine. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir s'excuser discrètement. Le fait est qu'il avait essayé de lui parler, mais sans attirer l'attention des autres, c'était impossible. Ici, l'occasion était en or. S'il s'adresser à lui, personne ne pourrait se doutait de quoi que se soit. Il s'approcha du garçon et se força à paraître désagréable, pour le moment.

-On dirait que je suis obligé de jouer avec toi.

Le bouclé leva la tête et sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines. _« Pourquoi il faut que ça soit lui ? »_.

-Ah... Fut sa seule réponse.

Il se leva et demanda d'un ton froid.

-On prend quel terrain ?

-Celui là.

-Très bien.

Ils se placèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre et virent deux garçons venir dans leur direction.

-T'as mal choisi ton partenaire, Kurt. Fit remarquer le plus grand.

-Que veux tu. J'ai été un peu obligé.

-Je te plains.

Blaine fit comme si il n'entendait rien. Kurt lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, honteux.

-Fais gaffe à toi, Hummel. Pouffa le deuxième adversaire. Je vais te briser tes jolies chevilles.

-C'est lui qui devrait faire gaffe. Un coup et elle craquent sous son poids. Murmura le fils de riche pour que seul son partenaire puisse entendre.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire, faisant sourire Kurt.

-Attention. S'écria la professeur de sa voix forte. Jouez !

Les balles fusèrent dans tous les sens. Le bouclé fut surpris de voir que lui et Kurt faisaient un duo d'enfer. Ce dernier récupérait les balles aisément et Blaine les renvoyait avec force et précision. Alors qu'ils affrontaient Rachel et Mercedes, le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus, dans le feu d l'action, claqua sa paume dans celle de son partenaire, faisant lever un des sourcils de la jeune Black.

Une pause fut instauré après une heure de jeu. Kurt se rapproche de Blaine.

-Eh. Il faut que je te dise...

-Kurt !

Il se retourna et vit son amie lui faire de grands gestes.

-J'arrive.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent et se retira, sans finir sa phrase. Le bouclé le regarda s'éloigner déçu. La présence du garçon redevenait agréable, mais il savait que se n'était pas pour longtemps. Il soupira et prit sa bouteille pour en boire une gorgé. Kurt au niveau de ses deux amies.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-A quoi tu joues ? Demanda directement Mercedes.

-De quoi ?

-On t'as vu lui donner un « Hight Five. ». Continua Rachel. On était juste devant. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kurt ?

-C'est pas ma faute s'il joue bien. C'était dans le feu de l'action.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on doit faire gaffe pour avoir une bonne réputation ici alors... Arrête.

-Mais arrêter quoi ?

-de faire copain-copain avec le SDF ! Siffla la black entre ses dents.

-Mais...

-On t'aura prévenu.

Elle se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers un des terrains, laissant Kurt en plan. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Blaine lui sourire.

-On y retourne ?

-Heu... Ouais.

En se plaçant, le bouclé remarque que le garçon reprenait ses distances avec lui. Il soupira. _« Ça y est. Ça commence... »_.

-Blaine.

Il tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom.

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire...

-Pas de chance sur ce coup là Hummel. S'esclaffa une jeune fille, accompagné d'un garçon, en arrivant sur leur terrain.

-Je sais. Tu es la quinzième à me le dire. Rétorqua Kurt agacé de se faire toujours coupé au mauvais moment.

-Prépare toi à prendre à prendre la raclé de ta vie.

-Je t'attend.

Le coup de sifflet annonça le début de la partie. Même si les deux garçons gardaient toujours leurs distances, ils n'empêchaient pas leur duo de fonctionner à merveille. Tous leurs matchs furent gagnés. Blaine commença à croire que sa journée pourrait enfin devenir normale. Ses espoirs furent très vite réduis en poussières. Dés qu'il sortit du stade on lui fit un croche-pied magistrale le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Rachel donna un coup de coude à Kurt en murmurant.

-Profite s'en.

L'adolescent regarda le garçon bouclé essayer de se relever, mais il ne faisait que grimacer de douleur en frottant sa cheville. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main.

-Ça va ?

Blaine le fusilla du regard, lui faisant comprendre que non.

-Viens. Je vais t'aider.

Il fut surpris de le voir mettre son bras autours de son épaule et le relever. Il allait le remercier lorsqu'il sentit Kurt le lâcher. Il s'écrasa à nouveau par terre, dans un cris de douleur.

-Voilà. Maintenant, j'espère que t'as comprit ta place ici.

Tous redoublèrent leur rire, et s'en allèrent, satisfait. Blaine frappa rageusement le bitume. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, sa cheville devait être tordu. Il sentit les larmes monter en lui. _« Non, Blaine. Ne craque pas. T'es plus fort que ça ! »._

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Il releva la tête et vit son professeur devant lui.

-Je... Il passa sa main, dans un geste bâclé, sur ses yeux pour enlever les gouttes qui commençaient à perler. Je... je ne peut pas me lever. Sa voix était emplie de honte.

-C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait encore ?

-Un croche-pied.

-Viens.

Elle l'aida à se lever en un geste et l'emmena à l'infirme. Kurt fut soulagé de voir Coach Beiste aider Blaine. Il avait envie de vomir. Il n'était qu'un fils de riche, pourrit gâté, terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa précieuse réputation.

-Je suis désolé Blaine... Mais je ne peux pas...

oOo

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous donnent déjà des devoirs maisons. Se lamenta Rachel.

-Que veux tu. Les profs sont sadiques. Ajoute Kurt dans un sourire. On va à la bibliothèque ?

-Ouais. Je crois que Mercedes y est déjà.

Ils allèrent à l'extérieur. La bibliothèque était le plus vieux et le plus beau bâtiment du Lycée. Elle était circulaire, et en bois, avec d'incroyable moulures. l'intérieur était sombre, donnant une atmosphère calme et mystérieuse à l'endroit. Rachel s'installa à côté de son amie en souriant.

-Je savais que t'étais là.

-Salut ! Vous venez faire vos DM ?

-Malheureusement, oui...

Ils se mirent tout de suite au travail. Alors que Kurt finissait son premier exercice, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Blaine rentrer avec des béquilles.

-On y est peut-être allait un peu fort.

-On a fait ce qu'il fallait Kurt. C'était lui ou nous.

-Je sais M.C, mais...

-Faut que t'arrête de t'attacher. S'énerva la brunette d'un ton sec.

-Je ne m'attache pas !

-Si !

-Et alors ?

-Chut !

Une vieille femme leur intimida le silence.

-Et alors ? Répéta le garçon en baissant le ton.

-Et alors ? Kurt, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux devenir comme lui ?

-Non, mais...

-Rachel à raison. Tu dois rester sur la ligne de l'autoroute si tu ne veux pas te faire écraser.

Il baissa la tête et murmura.

-Je sais... Je suis désolé...

-C'est pour toi qu'on dit ça. Mercedes lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Merci.

Il faillit grimacer en les remerciant. _« Merci de me montrer à quel point on est pourri, oui ! ». _Il se reconcentra sur son devoir, essayant d'oublier cette, stupide, conversation.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bon et sursauta lorsque Rachel s'écria en regardant sa montre.

-Merde ! On va être en retard !

Les trois adolescents rangèrent leur affaire en quatrième vitesse et sortirent en trombe. Blaine soupira et se leva à son tour. Lui ne plus n'avait pas vu l'heure, sauf que lui sera en retard à cause de ses foutues béquilles. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta en passant devant la table où se trouvait Kurt un peu plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils. _« Il a oublié son Devoir. »_. Il tendit la main pour le récupérer mais se ravisa. _« Il ne me donne que de la merde. Pourquoi je l'aiderais ? »_. Il ferma les yeux et finit par prendre la feuille avec lui en soupirant. _« Parce-que je ne suis pas comme eux. »_.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous avez dit qu'il était long ^^.

Pour le sondage, vous avez tous répondu : Les lycées Américains ! Moi je ne sais pas trop si j'apprécierais le côté « Populaire », et tout le reste, même si j'adore les clubs.

Pour le prochain sondage, voici la question :

En sport, vous préférer quoi ?

-Les sport de balle. (Hand, basket, foot etc... Les sports où on fait les chiens chiens XD! J'inclus aussi, tennis et badminton.)

-Les sports individuels. (Course, patinage, golf... On veut être pénard, et au moins quand on se casse la gueule, il y a personne pour nous voir ! ^^)

-Sport ? Mais t'es folle de poser une question pareil ! Je veux pas en entendre parler ! (Pardon, pardon... Pas taper !)

Allez je vous dit à Samedi (Si tout se passe bien...) Et bon Week-end !

Glee.C


	3. Parcequ'il faut bien un face à face

Je suis vivante ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt... J'ai ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai juste eu un gros coup de flemme ces dernière semaines... -_-'

Je préfère vous prévenir, je risque d'être très irrégulière... Encore désolé...

Mais voilà un chapitre, long. C'est n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écris, surtout la fin qui est un peu bâclée, mais il est très important pour l'histoire.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux ! ^^

Et enfin, un grand merci à ma bêta Young porcelaine ! Qui a fait du très bon boulot ! (Et je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes des chapitre précédents. Quand je les ai relus, j'ai faillit m'étouffer en voyant tous les mots que j'avais oublier... ^^')

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Parce-qu'il faut bien un face à face...

Kurt vida son sac, pour la troisième fois, avec nervosité. Il fouilla tous cahiers, pochettes... Toujours rien.

"-Je... Je vous jure monsieur. Je l'ai fait !" Balbutia t-il.

"-C'est bien beau de prétendre l'avoir fait. Mais moi, je ne peux pas corriger de belles paroles.

"-Mais... Je..." Tenta le châtain.

« Que vais je faire ? Je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu l'oublier! Je ne veux pas avoir un zéro ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? P'tain ! ».

"-Je...

-C'est moi qui l'ai, monsieur."

Kurt se retourna si vivement que son cœur rata un battement.

"-Mr Anderson ? L'interrogea le professeur.

-Oui, Kurt l'avait oublié à la bibliothèque."

Il tendit le devoir au professeur qui s'empressa de le récupérer. Le garçon aux yeux bleus ne comprenait plus rien. « Pourquoi ? Après tous ce que je lui ai fait subir. » pensa-t-il en fixant Blaine d'un air interrogateur. Quand celui-ci lui rendit son regard, il ne vit que haine et souffrance, lui serrant le cœur. « Alors, pourquoi ? » se redemanda le garçon aux yeux bleus en continuant de regarder le bouclé.

Ce dernier détourna la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne regrettait pas. Peut-être le fait de voir Kurt aussi chamboulé et complètement paumé lui plaisait. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'importe, il le détestait autant. Dès qu'il le voyait, il sentait son sang bouillir, et ses muscles se tendre. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires dès que la sonnerie retentit, mais un des élèves le bouscula et les lui jeta par terre, avant de sortir en s'esclaffant. Il étouffa un juron. « J'en est marre ! J'en plus que marre ! ». Le pire était que, à part Coach Beiste, aucun profs ne prenait la peine de l'aider, ils dédaignaient à peine le regarder, en réalité. « Tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres ! ». Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la pièce en maudissant cette école.

Comme tous les lundis, il n'avait rien de 10 heures à midi. Il se rendait d'habitude à la bibliothèque, ou dans sa chambre, pour réviser, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à se prendre la tête. Il voulait juste prendre l'air, respirer... Alors qu'il se dirigeait tout de même vers le beau bâtiment en bois, il nota un autre bâtiment, derrière, qu'il n'avait pas encore visiter, ce qui l'étonna. Il s'en approcha, et entendit de la musique en sortir. Il poussa la grande porte d'entrée, attiré par la douce mélodie qui arrivait dans ses oreilles. L'intérieur était très simple. Il ressemblait aux couloirs de lycée, banal. Ça le fit sourire. Il se mit en quête d'une salle vide, mais elles semblaient être toutes prises. « Ça aurait été trop beau. ». Il soupira, et alors qu'il était prêt à s'en aller, il la remarqua. Une vieille porte, située au fond, usée, mais belle. D'un beau blanc, grisé par le temps, mais toujours éclatant. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencha. Il sourit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Ce son était étrangement agréable. Il pénétra dans la pièce, sûrement abandonnée, voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La peinture, blanche elle aussi, était parti à certain endroit, et gondoler dans d'autre. La seule source de lumière qui éclairer la pièce était une fenêtre, aux carreaux sales mais intactes. Quelques chaises, enroulées de toile d'araignée, étaient installées dans un coin, empilées les une sur les autres. Enfin, un magnifique piano se trouvait en son centre. Il avait l'air en bon état, malgré quelques rayures ici et là. Blaine s'en avança, fasciné. Il dépoussiéra le couvercle puis le souleva. Les touches était impeccables. Il hésita, mais fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Il fut émerveillé par le son qui s'en dégagea. Seulement trois notes était légèrement fausses. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et se mit à jouer les premières notes de « Teenage Dream », le poitrine gonfler d'une joie qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis un certain temps. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à chanter, mais les paroles lui restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. « Et si quelqu'un m'attendait ? Ils me foutrons dehors... ». Il soupira. « Merde à la fin ! ». Il inspira et laissa sa belle voix de ténor résonner contre ces quatre murs. Qu'importe les autres ! Il était libre, et comptait bien le rester.

oOo

"-Je vais les tuer. Je vais les tuer !"

Kurt fulminait entre ses dents, les poings serrés. Rachel, Mercedes et lui, avaient prévus de sortir un peu pendant ces deux heures, mais en sortant de sa salle de classe, elles l'avaient complètement abandonné, le laissant en plan, dans le couloir, s'éloignant sans un regard. Il fit tout le tour du lycée, sans les trouver, et il détestait tourner en rond, sans avoir ce qu'il voulait, dans le cas présent, ses deux meilleures amies, prêtes à souffrir.

Il était prêt à retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçu Blaine au loin, se diriger vers le bâtiment de musique. « Tiens. ». Il suivit, curieux mais le jeune garçon disparut dans un des couloirs, sans que Kurt n'eut le temps de voir dans quelle salle il était rentré. « Merde! ». Il fit demi-tour mais se stoppa immédiatement. Il entendit le son d'un piano. Il s'avança de quelques pas et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quelqu'un se mit à chanter. Cette voix était juste magnifique et tenait Kurt en halène. Il la suivit jusqu'à arriver devant la salle abandonnée. Il retint son souffle, espérant trouver ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il se baissa et regarda à travers la serrure. Un large sourire s'entendit sur son visage. C'était bel et bien Blaine. Mais un Blaine différent. Un Blaine plus confiant, plus souriant... Plus heureux. Kurt soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce voix de ce garçon qu'il voulait connaître... De ce garçon, qu'il aurait voulut voir si heureux, dés le premier regard. Kurt se sentait horriblement mal. Comme si un étaux lui serrait le cœur. Il resta ainsi, sans bouger, pendant ce qui pourrait une minute, ou une heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira.

-11 heure 30... Je devrais y aller.

Il se leva, et traîna les pieds, jusqu'au self, le cœur lourd. Alors qu'il s'emparait d'un plateau, quelqu'un l'appela.

-Kurt !

Il se retourna et aperçut Rachel au loin. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Vous étiez où ? Je vous ai cherché partout !

-Désolée, Mercedes n'était pas bien et... Elle voulait avoir une conversation...De fille.

-Tu aurais pu, tout de même, me prévenir. Elle va bien au moins ?

-Oui. Elle est resté dans sa chambre, mais ça va mieux.

-Tu sais c'est quoi ? Gardez ces deux heures pour vous.

-Quoi ? Mais, et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis trouvé une occupation, à traînez dans les couloirs, cherchant désespérément deux filles à étrangler.

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais elle ajouta dans un sourire.

-Et c'est quoi ? Ton occupation.

-Secret.

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse, le faisant rire

-Vous avez vos petites conversations, j'ai mon occupation.

-Mouais... Ok. Déclara t-elle déçue.

Depuis ce jour, Kurt allait écouter Blaine chaque Lundi. Cela dura deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon eu une idée. Une idée pour établir un lien, une idée pour ce faire, avec de la chance, pardonné. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela son père.

-Papa ? Oui, c'est moi. Il faudrait que tu me rendes un service. Oui, je voudrais que tu m'envoies quelque chose. Non, je peux pas aller le chercher moi même, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment et il me le faut avant Lundi. Alors écoute bien...

oOo

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Blaine ferma le couvercle du piano, se leva et sortit. Il avança dans le couloir, détendu, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son regard. Une partition. Abandonnée dans le couloir. Sûrement tombée dans sac. Le garçon se pencha et la ramassa. « Fix you ? ». La première fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson, elle l'avait bouleversait. Il chercha son possible propriétaire, d'un coup d'œil rapide, mais ne vit personne. Il hésita, jouant avec la partition de ses doigts, mais finit par la ranger précieusement dans sa sacoche.

Les jours qui suivirent, Blaine décida de travailler les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson, dans sa chambre, avant de les chanter avec le piano. Il avait hâte, et la semaine lui parut bien longue. Lorsque Lundi arriva enfin, il se rua pratiquement vers le bâtiment de musique, impatient. Kurt le suivit, le cœur battant. « A t-il trouvé la partition ? ». Il s'installa sur contre son mur et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit les première note de la chanson. Il allait pouvoir mettre la deuxième partie de son plan en marche. Il entendit que Blaine finisse le premier couplet pour chanter à son tour. Le bouclé s'arrêta immédiatement, hypnotisé par cette voix, si douce et pure, qui s'élevait dans les airs. « Qui est-elle ? » Il se tourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ce n'était pas une fille, mais bien Kurt qui se tenait devant lui. Les paroles ne lui avait jamais parut si... Vraies. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elles formulaient exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et ça lui fit mal. Mais il ne se laissa pas emporter par le chagrin. Il accompagna Kurt de sa voix. Le garçon se rapprocha du piano et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il sourit timidement à Blaine, mais celui-ci détourna le regard, un goût amer dans la bouche. Même s'il le détestait, il ne pouvait nier le faite que leur voix allaient plutôt bien, non, très bien, ensemble... Quand les dernière notes retentirent, Kurt se prépara à toute les insultes imaginables. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

-C'était donc à toi, la partition...

Il rouvrit ses paupière, assez surpris par cette remarque.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Poursuivit Blaine, en montant le ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu paraît si gentil tout à coup ? T'es schizo ou quoi ?

-Blaine, je...

-N'essaye même de t'excuser ! Je t hais ! Tu... Tu n'es qu'un salaud, un petit con de première ! J'espère que tu ira brûler en enfer !

-Blaine ! Écoute moi, s'il te plaît.

-Vas-y. Que-ce qui te pousse à me faire toutes ces horreur ? Vas-y, répond, je n'attend plus que ça.

Le ton arrogant du garçon irrita Kurt. Il explosa.

-Je suis gay, Blaine !

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai vais pouvoir maintenant passer au sondage ! Vous avez nombreux à répondre « Les sports de balles ! » Je vois que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup chers lecteurs, ^^.

Voilà le nouveau sondage :

Kurt à comme occupation d'aller écouter Blaine, mais vous qu'est-ce que vous aimez bien faire de votre temps libre ?

- Geeker ! (Internet, internet, internet, jeux vidéo, etc...)

- Plutôt des trucs calme (Lire, dessiner, écrire, jouer de la musique.)

- Glander ! (XD !)

Et pour cette fois je vais mettre une quatrième réponse, que vous pouvez, ou non, ajouter à votre réponse officielle. Un sorte de bonus :

- GLEEK POWA ! (Écouter de la musique du Glee cast, lire des fics Glee, chercher des infos Glee, chanter Glee ! Tout les trucs en rapport avec la série événement ! X3)

Voilà, voilà. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. J'espère à bientôt, on verra... En tout cas, merci tout le monde. ^^

Glee.C


	4. Parcequ'il faut bien des explications

…... Hum... Désolé ?

Non sérieusement, je m'excuse de tout cette absence (ainsi que de mes fautes, je ne l'ai pas envoyé a ma bêta pour ne pas avoir encore plus de retard. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenus d'ailleur ma bêta adorée =S). Je veux être honnête, j'ai eu un gros, gros coup de flemme... J'ai même coupé le chapitre (Qui n'est même pas très long X/S) sinon je sens que je ne l'aurais jamais posté.

Enfin, le voilà alors savourer le avec modération parce-que je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

**Parce-qu'il faut bien des explications...**

-Je suis gay, Blaine !

Le jeune garçon fut bien surpris par cette réponse. En quoi sa sexualité avait un quelconque rapport avec tout ça ? Il le regardait sans comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? Déclara t-il d'un ton froid, après un certain temps.

-Je... Je sais ce que c'est d'être exclu, maltraité.

-T'as pas l'air si malheureux ! Cracha t-il Au contraire ! Tu n'es...

-Ça va seulement faire deux ans que mon père est gouverneur. Le coupa, calmement Kurt.

Blaine se tut, attendant la suite, interloqué.

-Je n'étais pas scolarisé ici, pour ma première année. Poursuivit le châtain en serrant les poings. J'étais dans un petit lycée, dans l'Ohio, et... Tout le monde savait. Je pense que tu peux comprendre la... Suite.

-Continu.

Kurt s'assit aux pieds du piano, le teint plus pâle qu'à la normale.

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis caché. Je suis même sortit avec quelques filles. Personnes, même Rachel et Mercedes, ne sait que... Que j'aime les garçons. Si, il y a mon demi-frère... Mais ça ne change rien.

-Pourquoi tu me fais subir ce que tu as déjà endurer, si tu sais ce que je ressens ? Tu te venge ? Sa voix n'avait rien d'agressive. Il était furieux, en rage, mais voulait comprendre.

-Non ! Bien-sûr que non. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-J'ai la trouille, Blaine ! Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils n'exprimaient rien. Le bouclé restait impassible face à son récit. Il détourna la tête en sentant les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais qui trompait-il recroqueviller ainsi sur lui même, aux pieds d'un piano, dans une pièce à l'abandon, le teint pâle sur le point de craquer ? Personne, encore moins si cette personne est Blaine. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux et continua, la voix tremblante. Je... Je ne veux plus vivre ça ! Ce qu'ils m'ont infligé était bien pire que des slushies ou des croches-pieds. Vivre avec ces insultes chaque jours, n'avoir personne avec qui parler, devoir se retourner à chaque coin de rues de peur qu'ils me suivent et qu'ils... Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. Je suis désolé Blaine. Vraiment, mais je... Je ne peux pas.

Même si Blaine détestait ce garçon, et qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il savait qu'il était sincère. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient tels des miroirs émotionnels, et n'affichaient en ce moment que honte et regret. Une partie de lui voulait prendre Kurt dans ses bras et le serrer jusqu'à ce que ces lueur partent de son beau regard bleu, cependant, elle n'était que minime. Ce qu'il voulait réellement était plus d'explications. Il ne pouvait le pardonner sur de tristes paroles. Il se leva et s'assit aux côtés du garçon.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda t-il, en reposant sa tête sur le piano, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Kurt le regarda, incertain, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Je... Je veux pas en parler... Il posa son menton sur ses genoux, frissonnant. Non...

-Alors pourquoi je te croirais ?

Il savait qu'il se montrait dur envers lui, mais il en avait le droit. En quelques sortes. L'adolescent lui en avait fait voir de tous les couleurs, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Kurt releva la tête hésitant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et il ne savait rien sur Blaine. Mais il avait raison. Pourquoi le croirait-il... Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis agrippa le bas de son T-shirt, les mains moites et tremblantes, pour le relever lentement. Blaine se recula et attendit. Quand le torse du garçon put enfin être visible, le bouclé retint une exclamation de surprise, les yeux ronds.

-C'est...

-Oui. On... On m'a mutilé.

Une immense cicatrice barrait en effet son torse. Blaine ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que la cicatrice qui accaparait son regard. Le torse de Kurt était bien foutu. Même très bien foutu. Il approcha une main de la blessure, mais l'adolescent remit instinctivement son T-shirt.

-Ne la touche pas, s'il te-plaît.

-Désolé.

Il aurait voulu se donner des claques. Mais à quoi il pensait ! Depuis quand le torse de quelqu'un l'hypnotisait au point de vouloir le toucher ? Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de reporter sa concentration sur Kurt, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur son attitude bizarre.

-Tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas encore envie de te pardonner.

-Tu n'en es pas obligé.

-Je sais.

Kurt le regarda un instant puis lui tendit sa main, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Kurt.

-A quoi tu joues ? Je sais qui tu es.

-Non. Tu connais Kurt Hummel, le gamin riche et pourri qui te déteste. Je veux te présenter Kurt, celui qui t'as apprécié dés le premier jour, qui est remplis de remords pour ce qu'il t'as fait subir, et qui a essayer de s'excuser un millions de fois.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de pourri. Kurt le regarda surprit, le teint rosie. Je me doutais au fond que tu n'étais pas du genre à donner de la méchanceté gratuite. Du moins, je l'espérais. Il lui sourit et lui serra la main. Moi c'est Blaine.

Kurt lui rendit son sourire, ce qui illumina son visage. Blaine sentit son cœur s'accélérer et comprit que la présence du garçon redevenait agréable. Très agréable.

.oOo.

Ils continuèrent de se haïrent dans le lycée, et de se connaître dans leur salle abandonnée. Les deux garçons furent agréablement surpris de se trouver un bon nombre de points communs. Vogue, certaine séries, et bien entendu, la musique. Kurt fit part de son rêve d'aller un jour à New-York pour travailler à Brodway, au bouclé. Celui-ci sourit en lui expliquant qu'il rêvait lui aussi habiter dans la grande pomme, mais qu'il n'avait pas de but précis, a part trouver un job dans le chant. Plus les semaines passaient, plus ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient plus à jouer la comédie devant les autres, alors ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, faisait comme si l'autre n'existait plus. Enfin, si Kurt y arrivait bien, Blaine, en revanche, luttait contre lui même. Dire que Kurt ne luttait pas, serait mentir. Le garçon aimait beaucoup le bouclé, et il voulait allait vers lui dés qu'il le voyait, mais la peur que ses sentiment deviennent plus profonds le ramenait toujours à la réalité. Tandis que Blaine, lui, était en continuel questionnement. Kurt était la première personne qui lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Mais de la à parler d'amour... Il n'avait jamais était amoureux et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ses sentiments, les décrypter. Etait-il gay ? Ou juste heureux d'avoir un ami comme Kurt ? Il ne savait pas... Et, pour être honnête, n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. Pour l'instant.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, assis en tailleur sur le sol, Blaine laissa échapper dans un soupir :

-Dommage que je n'ai pas pris ma guitare avec moi... On aurait pu faire des trucs sympa...

-Tu joues de la guitare ? S'exclama Kurt, le visage illuminé.

-Euh... Ouais. Répondit-il dans un petit sourire gêné. Mais je ne suis pas super doué non plus...

-Arrête, je suis sûr que tu déchire tout. Coupa son ami en riant.

-De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas avec moi. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Déclara Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine lui sourit avant de se lever.

-On devrait il y aller.

-Tu as raison. Je pars en premier ?

-Ok.

Il se leva à son tour, et pris la porte. Dés qu'il fut dehors, il sortit son portable de la poche de son jean.

-Allô papa ?

.oOo.

Kurt essaya d'être le plus discret possible entre sa chambre et le bâtiment de musique, et nous savons tous que c'est uns chose très difficile à faire... Surtout avec un l'étui d'un instrument, que l'on à jamais touché, dans les mains. Mais l'adolescent avait tout prévus. (Du moins il l'espérait) Il couperait par les pelouses, et si quelqu'un lui demande pourquoi il avait cette guitare, il répondrait simplement que quelqu'un l'avait oublié dans le couloir du dortoir... Ce qui était peu probable, mais il n'avait pas mieux.

Rachel errait dans les jardins. Mercedes était malade et voulait dormir. N'ayant aucun devoirs proche, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle sourit à la vue de Kurt et voulut le rejoindre mais se ravisa en fronçant les sourcils. « Une guitare ? ». Quand elle le vit rentrer dans le bâtiment de musique elle fut piqué de curiosité. « Ce serait donc ça son occupation ? Je savais pas qu'il en joué. » Elle se décida à suivre. Elle ne fut pas déçu en le voyant ouvrir la porte de la salle abandonnée. Elle s'approcha pour être sûr de pouvoir entendre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix différente de celle de son ami s'éleva.

-Kurt, mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Blaine !

« Blaine ! »

-Ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'en soit souvenu, mais... Fallait pas.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais oublié ? Et pas question que tu refuse. Je veux t'entendre joué.

-Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

Quand la jeune fille entendit les premières notes de « Fucking Perfect » chantée par Kurt, elle eu le souffle coupé. « Mais il a une voix splendide. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la voix des deux garçons se mélangèrent. Elle sentit un peu de culpabilité monter en elle. Juste assez pour ne pas détester Blaine à cet instant précis. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon avait put entrer dans ce lycée. Il était intelligent, certes, mais... En l'acceptant ici, ils avaient signé sont arrêt de mort. Oui. Elle avait pitié de lui. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas attendris au point de risquer sa vie... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Jusqu'à maintenant. Les entendre chanter, ça semblait si... Naturel. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de rangs. Juste deux garçons qui chantaient. Elle se sentit bien stupide d'avoir essayé d'empêcher son ami de nouer des liens avec lui. Elle voulait s'excuser. Et peut-être, accepter de changer... La chanson finie, elle toqua à la porte.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, et tournèrent la tête vers la porte, le cœur battant.

-Kurt. C'est moi...

-Rachel ? Mais que...

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Je...

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers Blaine, perdu. Celui-ci soupira.

-Vas-y.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle, méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda précipitamment son ami, les épaules tendues.

-Mercedes est malade, je n'avais rien à faire, et je t'ai vu avec cette guitare, alors... Je t'ai suivis.

-Je croyais que ces deux heures étaient personnelles ?

-Je sais... Je suis désolé, mais...

-Je ne veux pas de ton avis sur ce que je fais. J'apprécie énormément Blaine. Je dirais même que c'est mon meilleur ami. Le concerné leva les sourcils, surpris à ces mots, mais sourit aussitôt. Ces deux heures sont les meilleurs de la semaine si tu veux savoir ! C'est le seul moment où je peux être moi même, sans être critiquer. Si tu ne comprends pas ou que tu es contre ça, fais demi-tours et pars.

Rachel resta sans voix. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon comptait autant pour Kurt, alors qui ne se connaissait que depuis peu. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ça elle en était sûr. Mais elle adorais sa voix. Son ami avait réussi à gardait ça secret sans que personne, à part elle, se doute de quoi que se soit, alors pourquoi pas... Elle se dirigea vers le piano, sous regards étonné des deux garçons.

-On a un peu de boulot à faire. Blaine, tu ne marque pas assez tes temps. Kurt, tes sis sont un peu bas.

Blaine la regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux plissaient, assez furieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Fulmina t-il entre ses dents. En quoi te permet tu de nous dire se qu'on doit faire ?

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vis dans le Brodway depuis ma naissance. Je connais ces chose la. Non, mieux, je les vis.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle lui mit la main tendu devant le visage pour lui demander t'attendre.

-Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas Blaine. Mais tu as un don, et je m'en voudrais de le laisser passer à côté. Alors ne me pardonne pas, ça je m'en fiche, mais laisse moi t'aider, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Kurt lui sourire. Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la brunette.

-C'est d'accord. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne.

Elle lui tendit sa main.

-Alors on a un marché.

-On a un marché. Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres sous sa détermination, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle le lui rendit.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Pour le sondage vous êtes pour beaucoup des geeks X3 ! Et évidemment vous êtes tous des Gleeks ! Voilà le nouveau sondage : (Attention je ne veux pas de guerre.)

Quel est votre personnage préféré ?

-Blaine (Avec sa superbe voix et ses vêtements... Bizarre.)

-Kurt (Avec sa magnifique voix et ses vêtements... Compliqués.)

-Rachel (Avec sa... Wahou ! Voix (si si c'est un adjectif) et ses vêtements... Bien à elle.)

Bon à la prochaine. Je vous préviens que LFN n'est même pas continué pour l'instant, mais promis je mis mets bientôt è_é ! Salut !

Glee.C


	5. Parcequ'il faut bien un grand frère

**Waouh... J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus d'un siècle que j'ai pas poster... Qu'est ce que je peux dire ? Désolé semble le mot le plus juste. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'écrire, et quand je l'avais je l'utilisais pour mon bouquin. Alors encore une fois désolé !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos remarque ! Sachez que je lis tout vos commentaires, mais je ne trouve pas le temps pour y répondre (J'essayerai de faire un effort pour ce chapitre.) Mais en tout cas, mille fois merci, sans ça j'aurais abandonné la fic depuis un moment...**

**Enfin, j'ai mis du temps, mais voilà le chapitre cinq. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas entendu pour rien. :) **

_Chapitre 5_

Parce-qu'il faut bien un grand frère protecteur...

Mercedes attrapa Rachel au détour d'un couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh poulette ! On y va ?

-Ah ! Mercedes... Hum, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas...

Son sourire disparu. Aujourd'hui elles avaient prévu de faire les boutiques, et de savoir son amie sur le point d'annuler ne lui plaisait guère.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai... J'ai pas encore finis mais devoirs, et tu sais combien on en a...

-Ah... Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on en a pas mal... Je te laisse alors ?

-Ouais... Je dois vraiment y aller, on se voit à midi ?

-Oui, bien-sûr.

-Encore désolé.

La brunette reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide, en vérifiant que son amie ne la suivait pas. Elle soupira, Kurt et Blaine lui avait interdit de parler de leur réunion secrète à Mercedes. Elle ne comprenait pas les deux garçons, mais avait accepté la contrainte. Elle entra dans la petite salle.

-C'est bon, je suis là.

-T'es en retard. Fit remarquer le bouclé.

-Je sais. Désolé. J'étais en train de m'expliquer avec Mercedes.

-Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère.

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Je tien toujours mes promesses.

-Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Déclara Kurt.

-Tu as raison. Reprenons là où on c'était arrêté.

La brunette s'assit au piano, mais Blaine lui sollicita la place.

-Mais, tu es à la guitare. S'opposa Rachel.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

-Blaine ne t'a jamais entendu chanter. Et il aimerait bien savoir ce que donne la fille prodige. Expliqua l'autre garçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je chante ? S'empressa t-elle de demander.

-Kurt m'a dit que tu débrouillais sur « Without you ».

-Je me débrouille, hein ? Hit it !

Mercedes marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment de musique perplexe. Elle était sûr d'avoir vu Rachel entrer ici. Que son amie annule leur rendez-vous boutique sans lui dire précisément ce qui le lui empêchait, ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais la jeune black n'avait rien dit. Cependant en la voyant entrer ici, elle fut piqué de curiosité. Elle arriva au dernier étage et reconnu immédiatement la voix de la jeune prodige. « Bingo ». Elle fronçant les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un jouer du piano. Rachel ne savait en jouer que pour des gammes, ou des morceau court et simple, mais sûrement pas ce qui était en train d'être joué. Elle s'approcha. « Qui peut-être avec elle... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la serrure, et se mit à regarder à travers. Un petit « quoi !? » de surprise sortie de sa bouche en reconnaissant Kurt **et** Blaine.

Kurt se retourna vivement en entendant quelque chose derrière la porte. Il avait une très bonne ouïe et était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la voie de Mercedes. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Rachel et Blaine arrêtèrent, étonné par le geste de leur ami.

-Kurt ?

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et saisi Mercedes par le bras avant quelle ne puisse faire un geste. Il la tira dans la salle avant de refermer d'un coup sec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea t-il d'un ton froid, la main encore fermé autours de son bras.

-Kurt ! Lâche moi tu me fais mal.

Il obéit, le regard noir.

-Alors ?

-Tu m'as suivi ? Demanda son amie.

-Oui... Elle regarda tout les deux, avant de poser ses yeux sur Blaine, toujours assis sur son tabouret. Vous êtes cinglés... Murmura t-elle. Dingues et suicidaires.

Kurt serra les dents, tandis que la brunette s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Mercedes... Oui, on est peut-être dingues, mais je peux te dire que c'est dans un bon sens. Blaine est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et il a une très belle voix. Comme Kurt ! Alors, s'il te plaît, écoute les, ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais... Juste, écoute.

L'adolescente hésita un instant mais hocha légèrement la tête. Rachel sourit et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de dire, à l'attention des deux garçons.

-Voyons un peu vos progrès sur Perfect.

Ils acquiescèrent. Blaine attrapa sa guitare puis Kurt se mit à chanter. Mercedes fut toute de suite à l'écoute. Son ami avait une voix magnifique, douce et légère. Lorsque Blaine le rejoint dans le refrain elle ne put nier le faite qu'il chantait également très bien. Quand il entama le rap elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En entendant Rachel rire lorsque le bouclé s'approcha d'elle, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ses deux amis avaient l'air heureux malgré la présence du garçon. Ça avait l'air... Plutôt sympa. A la fin de la chanson, au grand étonnement des trois autres, elle applaudit.

-Il y aurait de la place pour moi dans votre club ? Prononça t-elle timidement.

-Club ? Kurt fronça les sourcils.

-Oui. Vos petites réunions secrètes, on dirait un club.

-Tu voudrais nous rejoindre ? S'enthousiasma son amie.

-Je... Elle posa son regard sur Blaine, qui fronçais les sourcils. Je pense... Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, alors... Pourquoi pas...

Kurt tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Blaine ? Qu'est ce que tant dis ?

-J'en sais trop rien...

-Mercedes a une très belle voix tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Kurt. Au départ, je me rendais ici pour réfléchir, pour me libérer des insultes quotidiennes...

-Mais Rachel et moi...

-C'est déjà trop. Lâcha t-il.

Le châtain lui lança un regard blessé. Blaine étouffa un juron à la suite de son erreur.

-Kurt...

-Tu trouve ma présence désagréable ? Cracha t-il.

-Non. Non absolument pas. Il s'approcha du garçon pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les siens. Toi c'est différent. Tu me comprends. Mais pour les filles...

-Ecoute Blaine. Le coupa Rachel. Je sais que tu nous aime pas, mais tu préfère chanter avec nous, ou subir toute la journée notre indifférence envers toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant une réponse. Le bouclé regarda alternativement la brunette, puis la Black, avant de soupirer.

-Ok... Tu peux te joindre à nous Mercedes.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-Merci Blaine... Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'es pas pardonné.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Kurt passa sa main sur le dos de son ami en murmurant.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Il lui sourit, puis sursauta lorsque Rachel s'écria.

-Il nous faut un nom de club !

-Ah ?

Son ami leva un sourcil peut convaincu, tandis que Mercedes acquiesçait et Blaine levait les yeux aux ciel.

-Tout à fait. Je propose « The star » !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis s'exclamèrent en même temps.

-Jamais de la vie !

-Mais...

-Si tu veux absolument un nom. Poursuivit Kurt. Il faut qu'il qualifie l'ensemble du groupe.

-Alors « Stars ».

-Prétentieux. Contesta Blaine.

-Pourquoi pas, « Club de chant. » Railla le châtain.

-Kurt ! C'est sérieux.

-Pour toi... Soupira le bouclé.

-Je peux proposer quelque chose ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Vas-y. Répondis Blaine.

-Ce club est un peu le contraste totale du lycée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est un changement considérable dans la hiérarchie des élèves, et ouvre à de nouvelles directions. Je propose donc : « The New Directions ».

Les trois adolescents se sourirent. Ils avaient trouvé.

-Et bien. Déclara Blaine. Mercedes, bienvenue aux « New directions ».

o.O.o

Les New directions se retrouvaient à présent trois fois par semaines, en plus du lundi matin. Le mardi mercredi et vendredi soir de 18 à 19 heure 30. Kurt en était très heureux. Blaine commençait, petit à petit, à s'ouvrir aux autres membres, ce qui ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Le garçon sourit en pensant au bouclé, tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du dortoir, en chemin pour le bâtiment de musique. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'adolescent, un sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Il était de bien meilleur humeur, et ses démons du passé semblaient loin à présent. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensés, une voix l'interpella, le faisant sursauter.

-Kurt !

Il roula des yeux en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

-Quand vas tu arrêter de me suivre comme un chien, Finn ?

Il se retourna tout en prononçant son nom d'une voix forte et agacé. Le jeune homme arriva devant lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

-Excuse moi, c'est juste que je te vois partir alors que...

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

-Ah ?

Kurt soupira devant les yeux ronds de poisson que lui faisait son frère.

-J'ai un nouveau projet qui me prend du temps. Expliqua t-il à nouveau. Mais ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais vers 19 heure 30.

-Si tard ?

-Ce n'est pas tard Finn.

-Mais, et mon...

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est juste décalé.

-Mais si tu arrive aussi tard, ça fera pas le même effet... Et j'aurai du mal à m'endormir...

Son frère le regarda, la tête légèrement baissé, les yeux levés vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

-C'est du lait chaud, Finn.

-Oui, et bien ça m'aide à dormir. J'aime bien le lait chaud...

-Tu l'auras ton lait chaud, même si ce sera plus tard.

Le quater back fit une moue boudeuse en mettant ses mains dans les poches. Kurt soupira en lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, oui...

-Je ferais vite, promis.

Il lui sourit et repris son chemin. Alors qu'il avait déjà avancé de plusieurs mètres son frère l'interpella à nouveau.

-C'est quoi ce projet au faite ?

Il entendit son demi-frère rire et le vit lever un main en déclarant, sans se retourner.

-Secret.

Blaine marchait tranquillement dans les couloir du bâtiment de musique, son sac sur l'épaule quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il sourit, en se retournant pour faire face au garçon, et sentit son cœur se réchauffait quand il lui rendit son sourire.

-Salut beau gosse. S'exclama Kurt en arrivant au niveau du bouclé.

-Salut.

Ils se firent une bref accolade pour se saluer, ne s'étant pas vu de la journée, ou du moins, pas sans regards indiscrets. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle du club, Kurt faisant part de sa discussion avec Finn, qui fit bien rire l'autre. Rachel et Mercedes se trouvaient déjà dans la salle, la brune sur le tabouret du piano, la black sur une chaise. Les deux garçons les saluèrent rapidement.

-On s'y met ? Demanda Blaine en joignant ses mains. Mercedes tu devais nous montrer ta version de « Hate on me. »

-Ouvrez bien vous oreilles mes mignons, parce-qu'elle en redemanderons.

Blaine pouvait se vanter d'avoir créé un club phénoménale. Toutes leur voix étaient différentes et allaient parfaitement ensemble. Bon, il n'avait rien demandé au début, et n'avait pas fait grand chose pour que cela se produise, mais c'était quand il avait joué du piano que tu avais commencé... Il regarda le piano avec un sourire. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient réunis, et qui sait, peut-être que d'autre arriverons.

-Mercedes ! C'était... Mortel ! S'exclama Rachel en applaudissant.

-Merci, mais... Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, même si Blaine et Kurt sont des supers pianistes et que Blaine joue également de la guitare. Il nous manque des musiciens. Un batteur surtout.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Mercedes, mais qui voudrait nous rejoindre ? Nota le bouclé. C'est déjà un miracle que l'on soit ici sans s'étriper les uns les autres...

-J'ai.. J'ai peut-être une solution. Pour la batterie du moins. Annonça Kurt d'une petite voix. Mais je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marche.

o.O.o

Kurt poussa la porte de la chambre de son demi-frère, un verre de lait à la main.

-Finn ? Je suis là.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

Le ton utilisait par l'adolescent fit se lever un des sourcils de Kurt.

-Tu sais que je peux juste repartir.

-Non, non, c'est bon.

Il faillit rire devant le changement direct d'attitude. Finn ne voudrait rater pour rien au monde son lait chaud. Il s'avança et posa le verre sur la table de chevet, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son demi-frère s'empressa dans boire une gorgée sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

-Finn, il faut...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Quoi ? S'étonna l'autre.

-La moustache te va bien. Ricana t-il.

-Oh... Il pensa sa langue autours de sa bouche pour enlever la mousse de lait qui ornait cette dernière. C'est bon ?

-Oui. Kurt joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise. Écoute, Finn, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Sous le ton grave du garçon, le quater-back posa son verre, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est qui ce passe ? Burt va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas si grave...

-Alors, vas-y. Il se mit en tailleur, je t'écoute.

-Je... Il inspira profondément. Mercedes, Rachel et moi ont fait partis d'un groupe et on manque de musiciens alors je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être nous rejoindre mais il y a Blaine dans ce groupe et je sais que tu le déteste et que tu ne veux pas le voir, mais s'il te plaît !

Kurt termina sa tirade essoufflé. Il avait parler si vite que ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Finn quand à lui le regardait sans rien dire. Cela dura un moment avant que l'adolescent ne déclare d'une voix totalement sincère.

-J'ai rien compris.

-Finn !

-C'est vrai ! T'as parlé si vite que le seul mots que j'ai compris c'est « s'il te plaît ».

-Très bien... Mercedes, Rachel et moi on fait partis d'un groupe, Ok ?

Son frère hocha la tête.

-Mais on manque de musiciens et de voix, comment dire... Masculines. On voudrait donc que tu te joigne à nous.

-Génial ! Bien-sûr que...

Kurt lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main, l'index relevé.

-Il y a un problème. Que tu risque pas d'aimer.

-Ah ?

-Il y a une autre personne dans notre groupe...

-Et ?

-Et il s'agit de... Blaine.

-Blaine ? C'est qui ça ?

-Celui que tu as bousculé le premier jour, et que tu appelles SDF.

-Quoi ?!

Il se leva brusquement et hurla toutes sorte de phrases invraisemblables. Kurt essayait, vainement de le calmer.

-Finn ! Écoute moi bon sang !

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le laisser vous rejoindre ? Tu veux revivre l'enfer de notre ancien lycée ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non, mais je t'en pris. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Je ne veux pas le voir !

-Mais pourquoi à la fin ? Blaine est quelqu'un de bien ! Kurt commencer sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Je m'en fou ! Il ne joue pas dans notre catégorie, Kurt. Le fréquenter c'est s'écraser au plus bas.

Le châtain se leva à son tour, fou de rage.

-Pas dans notre catégorie ? Si on en parler, tiens, de cette catégorie ! On est peut-être plus persécuté et populaire, mais ne vois tu pas en quoi cela nous à changer ? On est juste des merdeux, des petit cons, qui ne veulent en rien salir leur réputation. Avant, j'étais terrifier, stressé, je ne voulais plus me lever, mais j'avais une vie ! Une morale ! Blaine est une merveilleuse personne, et si tu es trop con pour le voir, t'en pis pour toi ! Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna, la main sur la poignet. J'espérai mieux de ta part Finn. Toi, celui qui m'a défendu il y a deux ans, aux risques de se voire humilier. Tu ne vaut pas mieux que tu mes persécuteur maintenant.

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, chaque parcelle de son corps, tendu, et s'écroula par terre, ses mains tremblantes sur le visage, le genoux ramener près de sa poitrine. Il expira et inspira longuement pour essayait de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas sa vie, il la détestait même. Quand il était un garçon charmant, plein de vie, fier de ce qu'il était, on voulait sa mort, et quand il était au top du top, au sommet de la hiérarchie, pourrie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il ne voulait que mourir... Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il les essuya avec sa manche, les mains toujours aussi tremblantes, avant de se relever et de s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et réussit à se calmer, enfin. Il s'imagina Blaine à ses côtés. Il se l'imagina en train de rire avec lui, discuter des choses qu'il aimait, et chantait pour lui remonter le moral. Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge disparaître petit à petit. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait Blaine. Lui le comprenait, et l'appréciait pour ce qui l'était. Il sourit. Tant qu'il serait là, il irait bien. Il sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte.

-Kurt, c'est moi.

Le garçon leva les yeux aux ciels en reconnaissant la voix de on demi-frère. Il se mit sur le ventre pour lui tourner le dos, et déclara.

-Entre...

Finn ouvrit la porte mais n'osa pas entrer pour autant.

-Écoute, Kurt. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus endurer ce qu'on a vécu. On est bien ici...

-Je ne suis pas bien, Finn. Le coupa Kurt en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne peux pas être moi même, je suis prisonnier d'une image que je déteste.

Le quater-back hocha la tête, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé...

-C'est rien... Il sourit. C'est dommage, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrait bien avec Blaine.

-Mouais, j'en suis pas si sûr. Il fit une pause en regardant son frère, puis demanda. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Sur ?

-Blaine.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que... Enfin... Vous...

-On ne sort pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Mais, toi. Tu l'aimes ?

Kurt rit doucement en baissant la tête.

-Non. Je ne refuserais pas de sortir avec lui s'il me le demandait, mais je ne pense pas en être amoureux... Du moins... pour l'instant.

-Si tu dis ça c'est que t'éprouve quelque chose.

-Et bien, il est mignon, et on s'entend très bien ensemble. Si je devais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, je pense que se serait lui en effet...

-T'es si bien que ça avec lui ?

Kurt sourit en le regardant.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer...

Finn soupira et se leva.

-C'est où que vous tenez ce club ?

-Que... Dans la salle abandonné, dans le bâtiment de musique. Dernière étage, premier couloir de droite, la salle tout au fond...

-A qu'elle l'heure je peux venir ?

-Ve.. Venir ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser ce « Blaine » te faire du mal. Plus jamais personne ne te touchera. Alors je veux garder un œil sur lui.

Kurt se redressa, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Demain, à 18 heure. Déclara t-il avec joie.

-J'y serais. Il lui sourit. Bonne nuit Kurt.

-Merci Finn. Pour tout.

-Tu es mon frère. C'est normale.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Kurt danser dans sa chambre, en chantant : « Et de cinq, et de cinq ! Cinq membres ! ». Son amertume avait totalement disparue.

**Voilà, voilà. Un autre chapitre qui se termine. **

**Pour LFN je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas commencé à écrire le chapitre. (A mon avis se sera le dernier. Il sera très long du coup.) Mais je vais m'y mettre, promis.**

**Bon sinon pour le sondage : Le grand gagnant est... tape sur son bureau pour faire les roulement de tambour* Kurt ! (Mais arrêtez de penser comme moi ! Ça commence à me faire peur XD). Bon pour le sondage de ce chapitre : Comment voulez-vous me punir de cet attente ? **

**-Simple : Le fouet. (Ça fait mal, et c'est pas cher.)**

**-Sadiquement : M'enfermer dans une piève toute rose.(Attaché à une chaise et forcé de regarder en boucle les télétobize et dora l'exploratrice.)**

**-Te punir ? Mais non, on t'aime toujours voyons ! (Oh merci 8{ ! Je vous aime aussi XO)**

**Bon, vous connaissait la chanson. A je ne sais pas quand. (Je promets de faire mieux que cette fois. J'ai vraiment exagéré, là.)**

**Je vous fais pleins de bisous virtuels !**

**Glee.C**


End file.
